Dani's Adventures Online One-Shots
by DaniMason
Summary: This is a collection of one shots about Danielle's time on the internet.
1. Name Confustion

**So this is going to be an ongoing series, I hope you enjoy! Please review!**

**BACKGROUND: This chapter was inspired by real life. My nickname on here is DaniMason. So I have had two people ask me about dating on this site. The problem besides the fact this is a fanfiction site, not a dating site. They thought I was a man based on Dani. All the girls that I have seen or read have spelled that shorting of Danielle Dani. Yet I learned Danielle is a unisex name but is almost used for all girls. So the girl's spelling on the nickname Danny is Danni. Who knew? Anyway if you do PM me, please don't PM about photos or dating or anything like that. Just plan old writing tips. Thank you for reading this and please review! I will continue this story very slowly or fast. **

**Don't worry, I will keep doing "How I Met the Love of My Life". I just need to rest from it for a while. Thank you for all your support especially Dreams Come True 996. You guys I have helped me grow over the two short months I have been writing on here. **

So a year ago Vlad decided it was a good idea to clone Danny. Sadly since he hasn't studied anything related to human biology, it went wrong. Dani is the only one of the clones that survived but was an unstable girl clone. Dani ran off after Danny saved her from Vlad each time to make sure Vlad couldn't find her. Dani did come back to see Danny and the rest of Team Phantom after a few months. Then Danny gave Dani a phone that was like a regular phone except it used ectoplasm to charge. That means Dani could use her ectoblasts to just charge it. Dani asked "Why?' and Danny said "In case you need help but most of all just so you can call and I will know you are ok. Don't worry Tuck made sure Vlad can't track it." "She said "Thank you!" while jumping up to hug him and she squeezed his neck happily. He hugged her back.

So right there and then Dani signs up for this chatroom that Team Phantom uses. It is called the so creative name Chat 'R' Us. Anyway, with the help of Danny, she found all of Team Phantom and Valerie and friended them. She sent a brief message to each one saying:

"Hey, I am Danny Phantom's couisn/failed clone Danielle. Danny got me a nontraceable phone so Vlad can't find me. "

Valerie texts "Good to have you on here."

Jazz texts Danny "You didn't tell me that you had a clone! You are in so much trouble!"

When Danny's face paled Dani stole his phone while he was frozen and when she read the text she died of laughter rolling on the ground and somehow manages to send a screenshot to herself and took a picture of him and then gave him his phone all without him noticing. After that, she got two more responses.

Sam texts "Finally girls outnumber the idiot boys!

Tucker texts "Hey! Well, I will add you to the Team Phantom chat room!"

Dani smiles to herself and thought well now there is something to look forward to. Texting her friends and reading them. Whenever they texted each other is was so funny to read! When Tucker texted;

"Did you see anything embarrassing that Danny did?"

Before Danny could even respond Dani just responded with the screenshot she got and a picture of his pale face.

Tucker texted "LOL!"

Jazz texted "I am glad he still fears me even after him becoming half-ghost."

Danny texted "Why thank you Jazz."

Jazz responded, "You're welcome little brother!"

Sam texted " *snort*That is going in the blackmail book."

Danny texted " Sammy please nooo!

Sam texted "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

Tucker texted "Run, Danny Run."

Of course, Danny texted " Flying! And The Flash, really?"

Tucker said "That is Forest Gump. The Flash used it second."

A few days later Dani got a text from an unknown person. She opened it and got shocked. Did this look like Tinder? It said

"I need a man to bring joy and happiness to me. Please text back to say if you are up to it."

The other thing is Dani is a girls name! She was in shock in a homeless shelter gawking at the phone. Finally, Dani thought "Well he is going to know I am a girl."

Dani texted "My name is Dani WITH an I. That means I am a girl since that is the girl spelling of Danny. My name is Danielle. Not Daniel. Plus this isn't Tinder, I am not looking to date!"

Then Dani sent the screenshot to the Team Phantom chatroom and then sent to Val.

She texted "How stupid are they? I have the girl spelling of the name!"

Danny responded first in the chat "LOL! I am dying on the floor!"

Jazz texted "So that is why Mom and Dad are running to your room saying you were overshadowed by a ghost with their guns."

Danny texted "Wh-diojjtgrfijodfko"

Tucker texted "That is the third time this week. Sam pay up!"

Sam texted, "Dang it! I thought they were realizing their son wasn't overshadowed all the time."

Sam sent another text that said "Actually Danielle is a unisex name (barely). Therefore the nickname Dani is both genders. Even though Danielle is a mostly girl name. The girl spelling of Danielle is Danni. But most are Danielle's that are girls do spell it as Dani. So the world is even more likely to be filled with idiots."

( search?q=is+dani+a+girl+or+boy+name&rlz=1CATAAC_enUS672US672&oq=is+dani+a&aqs=chrome.0.69i59j69i57j0l4.3330j0j1&sourceid=chrome&ie=UTF-8)

Dani texted " *Facepalm* And how much did you bet? "

Sam said "Forty bucks. Don't worry I am rich."

Dani said "Still!"

Tucker texted " "This whole chat is pure comedy gold! I will print this out and show it to my grandchildren!"

Jazz texted "Get me a copy to please!"

Sam texted " I will laminate them for all of you."

Danny texted " Please me too. I don't have a printer currently that doesn't bring ink to alive and paper."

Val texted "This is awesome and sad. Trying to flirt but not knowing their gender."


	2. How Spiderman Dreams Broke in One Day

**I fixed this chapter. I now can write again! Yeah! Please review and check out my stories. **

**DaniMason**

While Dani was flying to a new location my phone buzzed. Dani looked at it and saw a text from Danny. I opened it up and it said:

Danny: Spiderman left the MCU because of Sony today! My life is over! :(

Her world shattered at that moment. Dani saw "Far from Home" and it was amazing! I was so ready for seeing the fallout ***SPOILERS***

after Spiderman's identity was revealed to the world. Dani was ready to see him live in Iron Man 's legacy. Dani want to see where Happy and May's relationship went. Then Sony took it away from us. They took our happiness. Dani felt despair and fury coursing through my veins.

Tucker: I can't even feel. I am numb. Life ruined me, Tom Holland was the best flim adaptation Spiderman and Sony took our chance of a good sequel and made the chances next to nothing. LIFE ISN" T F***** OKAY! Joiodfonfiivvff;'femolfr 4co5 FUCK you Clockwork!

Clockwork: I had nothing to do with this. These idiots messed it all up on their own. Fuck this shit, I am out.

After a surprise visit from Clockwork, Dani got into Tic Tok to see how many fellow Marvel and Spiderman fans were reacting. They were broken and angry. Now instead of raiding Area 51, now we are raiding Sony. On the bright side, that is a much safer endeavor. Dani has a plan to invade Sony.

Dani: I have a plan. We are going to raid Sony. We have nothing to lose.

Danny: I am in!

Sam: Me too!

Tucker: Me three!

Jazz: Guys, this has a bad idea written all over it!

Everyone at once:

SHUT UP JAZZ!

Dani: Anyway, Danny will fly Sam and Tucker to Sony headquarters. I will meet you guys there and we will TP and egg their headquarters. Then we will protest in front with Spiderman signs. We will post it on Tic Tok and everywhere else. Then we will write a petition to give Marvel Spiderman back and more pay for Sony.

Danny: Let's do this!

Sam: Let's do this. Let's fucking win this!

Jazz: Well I give up. There is a child in the chat. Language for gosh sakes!

Dani: I am not a child!

Dani: Let's play "Ready as I Will Ever Be" to get into the mood. We have no choice to be the villains now. Team Phantom!

Everyone but Jazz:

To Team Phantom!

Jazz: I will get the bail money...

4TH WALL BREAKING!

DaniMason: And that is how in an ideal world we got Spiderman back into the MCU.

Danny: I think we have a Deadpool author.

Deadpool: I heard my name!

Dani: Why is your name DaniMason

DaniMason: Funny story, I liked fanfiction at the time with Sam as your mother at the time of making my fanfiction account.

Clockwork: DaniMason and Deadpool! You guys are in so much trouble! Now I have to fix the 4th wall again because of you guys! You guys have to help me fix it.

DaniMason: Crap.

Deadpool: Go to hell you _*cuss words that would make a sailor blush _


	3. Spider man is Back!

**Please review. **

After thoroughly destroying order in Sony and somehow not being arrested (Dani kinda wanted to get arrested because she could claim she was late to the trend and do Jail House Rock on Tic Tok) everyone went home and hoped for the best. Dani woke up and went hunting for some food, debating if it was worth it to do the trend and spend the rest of her money on Chick-fil-A and film it and post it on Tic Tok hoping to spread her Tic Tok fame. As she was walking down the sidewalk the TV said "Breaking News! Spider-man is back in the MCU. After some angry fans egged and TP'ed Sony Headquarters and protested, Sony decided that Spider-man would be there to stay in the MCU."

Dani cheered and whipped out her phone and posted the great news all over her social media. Then she opened up the Team Phantom chatroom:

Dani: Did you guys hear? Spiderman is back in the MCU thanks to us! Not another crappy third Spiderman movie is going to happen.

Tucker:Yes! I am crying tears of joy!

Jazz: I can't believe this turned out well…

Danny: *Dancing

Sam: Our plan worked and the best part, no one caught us.

Tucker: Sam! Now it is even more likely that our personal FBI agents know about what we did!

Sam: For the last time the personal FBI agents AREN'T FREAKING REAL!

Deadpool: LAMO!

Clockwork: Dammit Deadpool! Now I have to stop the FBI from discovering you!

Valerie: Hey guys! I got grounded and had my phone taken away. What did I miss?

Jazz: Just read the chat. I need to lay down and question everything.

Valerie: Ok?

Sam: They are real? What th F… BLEEP!


	4. WWIII

**I hope you guys enjoy and please review! **

**DaniMason **

Dani woke up and did her daily routine and checked her social media. Thankfully Tucker hacked into the government and gave her an identity so she could buy a house and make money with her social media fame. The year 2020 was looking to be a good one. She opened Tic Tok first and then something showed up that caught her attention. There was a ton of WWIII memes. What the hell? At least wait a week before everything goes to hell. Dani was wondering what the hell was happening so it was time to brave the news. A hell for finding the truth or what is going on, since only trending topics are easily found.

When going into the news Dani found what she was looking for. Apparently the US and Iran were clashing a lot. She added her own take to the WWIII memes and then decide to eat and text Team Phantom.

Dani: Did you guys check Tic Tok? Apparently the US and Iran are having more conflict and WWIII may be a possibility. If that happens I am moving to Switzerland. Anyone want to come with me?

Sam: Me!

Valerie: Definitely. I have some money saved up. Sam can you be the financer?

Sam: Sure.

Tucker: I can hack into their government and give us fake identities.

Danny: Count me in! I can offer the Specter Speeder. Crap! The breakfast is alive again afjhg hrfrihifhnvikejdnikkkdjweuf

Jazz: Count me in. Now I have to throw food into the Ghost Zone again. This is the third time this week!

Valerie: I never thought that I would ever say that I am glad I live in my apartment. So is this plan in motion?

Sam: Yep I am slowly withdrawing my money from the bank. Is there a travel program for school to study in Switzerland?

Tucker; Nope but I am making our fake identities so I can add them to the government if we need to escape. It will never be caught.

Dani: Good. I am taking our money too. I am also making money off of the WWIII memes.

Sam: I will never understand how you got so famous so fast. I mean the coolest thing you did was the makeup look for Heat and Snow Miser.

Dani; Marketing.


	5. DISCONTINUED

I am so sorry but I lost passion for this story. I can't write any more chapters, other kinds of stories are more important than trying to make Danny Phantom into funny internet trends. If anyone wants to take over the story just PM me and I will send you the outline and story copy and you can take over and I will post an author note and tell the followers where it is.

Thank you for your support,

DaniMason


End file.
